The After Years
by Brianna Marie Walker
Summary: After the gang has graduated from Hogwarts what is to come next? HHr, RL, DG


Title: The After Years

Author: Brianna Marie Walker

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters of my story. They all belong to JK Rowling the author of the Harry Potter Series.

Rating: PG for now. Please keep in mind it may change.

****

Chapter 1

"Hunny come on were going to be late!" The young man of 23 yelled up to his wife.

This young man was indeed a wizard. He was tall, unruly jet-black hair, gorgeous jade eyes that if anyone stared into them you would become lost in them. His body is nothing of what would be considered for Mr. Universe but just perfect for any woman to swoon over. By the age of 17 he had in fact defeated the dark lord that had struck fear into all the lives of the whole wizarding world. Yes this young man was known as Harry Potter. With all that behind him he still remained famous to this day.

"I'll be down in one second Harry!" His wife called down to him. He smiled and took a seat on their couch.

Ahh his wife. To him she was the most beautiful woman that has ever stepped on to this world. She wasn't the tallest person in the world only coming up to about his chin, which he always loved. She had the perfect figure. All the right curves in all the right places. Her hair was a light chestnut brown with soft curls that fell to about her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a hazelnut brown that he always loved to just gaze into. She was perfect. Nothing could ever change his Hermione.

"Ok I'm ready!" She said as she attached her diamond earring into her right ear lobe. Harry smiled and took her hand as she reached to bottom step. "You look gorgeous darling." He smiled giving her a small loving kiss. She smiled at him. "You don't look to bad your self." he let out a small chuckle. "Ready to apperate?" he asked leading her to the middle of their living room. "Of course." With that they were gone.

.:. -:- .:. -:- .:.

"Ron! How are you doing mate?" Harry asked approaching his best friend Ron with two champagne flutes offering one to him. "How do you think I'm doing? My sister is announcing her engagement to that git Malfoy! I mean our worst enemy since we were eleven! I don't know what she sees in him." he retorted before taking a sip from his champagne. Harry let out a small chuckle. "Ron come on now be happy for her. She sucked it up when you and Lavender were married. I can tell you right now she didn't enjoy that one bit. I can't tell you how many times I heard her talking to Hermione about how mad she was that you two were getting married. Now her and Lavender are best friends practically." Harry replied. "Yes but… this is different… She's my little sister." Ron said with a pout. "Ron just don't ruin it for her. Look at her Ronnie," Pointing her out in the crowd Draco Malfoy holding on to her as they talked to Hermione and Lavender the couple beaming with joy. "She is so happy with him Ron. Just try and be happy for her mate." "I suppose but I wont like it. And don't ever call me Ronnie again it's humiliating" He said walking to the group as he made Harry laugh a bit.

.:. -:- .:. -:- .:.

"Harry how nice to see you!" Ginny smiled as she gave Harry a gentle hug. "Nice to see you to Ginny." he smiled. "Harry" Malfoy acknowledge sticking his hand out for Harry to shake. "Draco" he replied with the same respect shaking his hand before sliding his arm around his wife's waist. "We were just talking about wedding plans with them. It is going to be a beautiful ceremony." Lavender said excitedly smiling at Ginny. "Really now? Draco I think your going to need a much stronger drink" Harry commented. Draco gave a chuckle "Yes especially with what this one is planning." He gave Ginny a small kiss on the head. "HEY! Can we keep this g rated here!" Ron raised his voice obviously annoyed. "Ron!" Ginny said with the same tone but a bit more surprised. The rest just chuckled while Ron mumbled an apology.

3 -:- 3 -:- 3

A/N: Yes I know it was a very short chapter. sigh But hey give me a break I haven't written one of these in about a year so I'm a bit rusty on idea's. I promise hat it will get better. I just need to figure out what the rest is going to entail. Also The title is going to change I just needed something to call it right now. The Dark Lord is dead but are his followers? Dun-Dun-Dun Remember. Be A Responsible Reader and Leave a Comment. Thank You!


End file.
